bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Small Hiro One
"Small Hiro One" is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on July 28, 2018. Synopsis Hiro becomes frustrated when he's deemed too young to attend a science workshop hosted by SFIT's most famous alumn, Dr. Trevor Trengrove. Plot Big Hero 6 is on the search for a stolen shipment of nickel titanium alloy. Hiro and Baymax track the shipment to a rundown warehouse. Hiro goes in alone, and almost gets caught by a drone that is on patrol. He avoids it, but another one catches him, alerting Yama. He deploys a large robot named Mega Yama, made from the stolen metal, to attack Hiro. Pretty soon, Baymax and the rest of the team show up. At first, Mega Yama proves to be a tough robot to beat, but Big Hero 6 eventually manage to disable it. However, Yama escapes, vowing revenge. Instead of going after him, the team decides to call it a night because famous alumni, Dr. Trevor Trengrove, will be making a special guest appearance at San Fransokyo Tech. The next day, students are gathered to attend a science workshop hosted by Trevor Trengrove himself. Unfortunately, Hiro is not allowed to attend because he is under sixteen. So while his friends and Karmi partake at Trengrove's workshop, Professor Granville sends Hiro and Baymax, to the Sciencetoirum to attend a juvenile scientists workshop hosted by Wendy Wower, much to Hiro's dismay. Fred also attends the Sciencetorium, and while everyone is having a good time, Hiro stands around sulking. Wendy takes notice and has a talk with him. She reveals that she used to be a robotics major when she was a student at San Fransokyo Tech, and Trengrove was her lab partner, which surprises Hiro. Meanwhile in Trengrove's workship, things are looking suspicious for Go Go, Honey Lemon and Wasabi. They notice Dr. Trengrove has been kicking out students who do not specialise in chemistry, physics or engineering. He even kicked Karmi out after mentioning she was a bio tech major. Now he is having everyone race against the clock to build piezoelectric generators. When Honey, Go Go, and Wasabi are the first to finish, Dr. Trengrove selects them to attend a special assignment. Enough of being in the Wendy's workshop, Hiro gets permission to go and explore the museum, so he can look for a way to get into Trengrove's workshop. Hiro learns from Baymax, using him as a balloon hanging in the air, that Dr. Trengrove is taking Go Go, Honey, and Wasabi to another room in the warehouse. He also finds out that Yama and his men are standing outside. Hiro and Baymax rush back to Wendy's workshop to get Fred. They are making model volcanoes, and this gives Hiro an idea. He gathers Wendy and the kids over to show their projects to Yama. While they're distracted, Hiro, Baymax and Fred sneak intro Trengrove's workshop. Back in Trengrove's workshop, Dr. Trengrove urges Go Go, Honey, and Wasabi to work on topics based on their majors. Honey makes a chemical compound for lightweight protective exoskeleton, Wasabi builds a mega-paced projectile system, and Go Go builds a magnetic levitation system. Dr. Trengrove then takes their work to be evaluated, and while they wait, Hiro, Baymax, and Fred show up. When Dr. Trengrove returns, Yama shows up. It turns out that Trengrove has been working with Yama to build him a new improved Mega Yama, using the tech that Go Go, Honey, and Wasabi made. After Yama escapes with his new robot, Trengrove explains the alliance was built on blackmail. Yama has some incriminating information against him on a flash-drive, and threatened to expose it unless he cooperated. Big Hero 6 go after Yama and Mega Yama, and arrive at the docks. With the tech made by Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi, Mega Yama proves much tougher to beat than before. It looks like they cannot stop Mega Yama, but then Hiro suddenly has an idea. Remembering the volcano project, Big Hero 6 stuff two chemical balls, filled with baking soda and vinegar, into Mega Yama. The two properties override Mega Yama's system, causing it to erupt and be destroyed, but Yama escapes once again. Big Hero 6 arrive back at San Fransokyo Tech and present the flash-drive to Dr. Trengrove. Feeling rather guilty, however, he confesses to Wendy that he stole her thesis and wants to make things right by sharing the truth with the world. Rather than being upset, Wendy thanks Trevor for finally admitting the truth. She later takes a night tour of San Fransokyo Tech with Hiro; in during which, she reveals that Professor Granville was her mentor. This confuses Hiro, as he and the other students were told that Granville was an entirely new member of the staff, prompting him to look into the university's history. He finds a picture of Granville with a young student in a yearbook and begins to question her. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *Fred *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi Supporting Cast *Karmi *Professor Granville *Wendy Wower (debut) *Trevor Trengrove (debut) Villains *Mr. Yama *Yama's Thugs *Mega Yama (debut) Other *Obake (picture) *Tadashi Hamada (mentioned) Trivia *The title of the episode contrasts with Big Hero 6. *The Sciencetorium museum from the episode is based on the Exploratorium, a real-life science and art museum located in San Francisco. *Wendy looks at Baymax's cameras (eyes) and exoskeleton the same way Hiro does when meeting him for the first time in the film. *One of the students who worked with Trengrove is seen wearing a "Space Hike" shirt. This an obvious spoof of Star Wars as the characters in the shirt closely resemble Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca; there is also an object that looks like the Death Star and a spaceship. The logo is also similar to the one from Star Wars. **The name however sounds more like a Star Trek parody. Gallery Baymax flying with Hiro.png Hiro dirty window.png Hiro lands.png Hiro caught.png Yama SH1.png Yama meets super-Hiro.png Mega Yama chains.png Hiro scanned by Mega Yama.png Yamas.png Baymax gets Yama.png Mega Yama BH6.png Fred flames Mega Yama.png Mega Yama.png Wasabi Mega Yama scan.png Mega Yama disc.png Go Go scanned Mega Yama.png Mega Yama knocked.png Baymax catches Mega Yama.png Yama platform.png SH1 Fred Honey Lemon.png SH1 Wasabi.png Trengrove poster.png HL Selfie.png Baymax scans Go Go and Honey Lemon.png Karmi Hiro SH1.png Trengrove SFIT.png Trengrove autograph.png Jumper Cable.png To Kiro.png Hiro autograph.png Granville SFIT door.png Granville wristband Karmi.png Granville stops Hiro.png Granville SH1.png GranvilleKarmi.png Hiro Granville Baymax walk.png Wendy children.png Wendy guitar.png Selfie 1.png Hall SH1.png Selfie message.png Selfie message Karmi.png Hiro phone.png Wendy.png Wendy Hiro.png Wendy Brooke Baymax.png Weird Little Boy.png Trengrove spotlight.png Trengrove thesis.png Small Hiro One 2.jpg Karmi seat.png Trevor.png Karmi locked out.png HiroWendyBaymax.png Wendy Baymax.png Wendy Exoskeleton.png Hiro Wower.png Wower 1.png Trevor stopwatch.png Hiro static.png Karmi ice cream.png Space Hike shirt.png Team SH1.png Amphibians.png Balloon Baymax.png Hiro rope.png Yama scanned Baymax.png Fred Brooke.png Creepy Kid goggles.png Fred and Brooke's volcano.png Trengrove scares Wasabi.png Trengrove creeps.png Trengrove drink.png Karmi Hiro walk.png Karmi Hiro and kid.png Karmi kicked out.png Karmi smiles at Hiro.png Hiro smiles at Karmi.png Disgusted.png Here's Trevor.png Trevor grin.png HLSH1.png Honey formula.png Trengrove laser.png Trengrove hi5.png Trengrove curtain.png Yama flashdrive.png Trevor phone.png Yama phone.png Yama Wendy.png Yama children.png Volcanoes.png Yama notices.png Yama sees Hiro.png Go Go SH1.png Trengrove.png Yama and thugs.png Trev.png Yama and Mega Yama.png Yamas escape.png Angry at Trengrove.png Wasabi holds Baymax.png Go Go armor SH1.png Fred drink.png Hiro Go Go and Honey Lemon.png Yama rides Mega Yama.png Yama smile.png Mega Yama henchmen.png Wasabi fights thug.png Yama wall.png Mega Yama v Honey Lemon.png Go Go flashdrive.png Yama pink.png Wasabi disabled blades.png Rocket Punch SH1.png Distortion.png Honey and Go Go.png Fred flames 2.png Mega Yama claw.png Mega Yama v Baymax.png Baymax scan Mega Yama.png MYExplode.png Yama sea.png Fred SH1.png Karmi song.png Trengrove and Wendy.png Hiro arrives SFIT.png Karmi Hiro SH1 1.png Fred kids.png Fred's origin.png Hiro drinks.png Young Wendy and Trevor.png Young Granville.png SFIT Yearbook.png Young Granville and Obake.png Hiro Yearbook.png Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes